Morbid obesity creates significant medical issues, often warranting treatment. One method of treating morbid obesity includes the use of anastomotic devices to create an anastomosis between two gastrointestinal tissue walls. Examples of such anastomosis devices are disclosed in U.S. Pub. No. 2005/0070935, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein. While a variety of systems and methods have been made and used for creating anastomoses between gastrointestinal tissue walls or other body lumens, it is believed that no one prior to the inventors has made or used the invention described in the appended claims.